Récompenses
by MariieFBLM
Summary: La meilleure récompense, c'est celle à laquelle on ne s'attend pas. Ou plutôt, celle qui bouleverse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est inspiré du shônen Kuroko no Basket de **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**.

Pardonnez-moi pour ce manque d'inspiration mais c'est un fait irrévocable. Quand rien ne vient, rien n'est exploitable. J'espère au moins que ces deux one-shots ne sont pas trop niais à votre goût sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Sur ce.

 _You can read it now._

* * *

 _ **Toujours être récompensé**_

Il était muet. Enfin, façon de parler, il ne savait juste pas quoi dire. Après une telle déclaration, que répondre ? Certes elle était mignonne et attirante, mais pouvait-il retourner ses sentiments ? Il ne l'aimait de la même façon qu'elle. Il ne la voyait que comme une simple camarade de classe, ni plus ni moins. Il ne la connaissais que peu, et inversement, alors comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui, le basketteur distant et sérieux de la Génération Miracle ? Plus important, arriverait-il à s'exprimer sans la décevoir ? Il savait être subtile mais pas dans ce genre de situation.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Je voulais juste te le dire avant que l'on ne se revoit plus. Je vais au lycée Shutoku l'année prochaine, j'espère que tu seras pris dans un bon lycée. Et bonne chance pour tes études et le basket.

\- ... merci.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Elle se déclarait à lui en sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucun retour, puis lui annonçait qu'elle irait à Shutoku, le lycée dans lequel lui a été pris pour l'année prochaine. Mais devait-il lui dire ? Ou bien lui en faire la surprise ? La surprendre ainsi n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle venait de lui avouer son amour parce qu'elle pensait ne jamais le revoir, la croiser par hasard serait peut-être une meilleure idée. La solution serait de le lui dire dès maintenant.

\- Je vais à-

Elle était partie. Tanpis, il n'allait pas courir dans les couloirs pour la rattraper. Il aviserait le moment venu. Enfin, s'il n'a pas déjà oublié son existence, car ça allait sûrement être le cas. L'examen final venait de se terminer, il ne restait que les grandes vacances avant la rentrée au lycée. Il allait s'en passer des choses pendant ces deux mois, pas sûr qu'il ne se rappelle de cette jolie déclaration.

 **[...]**

Jour de rentrée.

Debout depuis six heures et demi, il préparait son sac de cours ainsi que son sac de basket. Il avait été admis à Shutoku et comptait bien entrer dans le club du lycée, histoire de ne pas trop perdre la main, pour le jour des retrouvailles avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Il espérait au moins que le niveau de l'équipe ne soit pas au fond du gouffre, il ne pourrait pas le redresser à lui seul. Il était peut-être un génie pour avoir fait parti du fameux cinq de Teiko, il ne parviendra pas à un miracle sans l'aide de personne.

Tandis qu'un soupir lui échappait, il passait la porte de la maison pour se rendre au lycée. Il prit le métro et en une dizaine de minutes, se trouva face aux grandes grilles du lycée Shutoku. Il paraissait serein bien qu'il s'attende à recevoir très bientôt une critique sur sa couleur de cheveux. Il est vrai que le vert était peu courant comme couleur naturelle, mais c'était un héritage familial qu'il ne renierait en aucun cas. Passant le portail, il se fondit dans la masse d'étudiants pour se rendre au tableau d'affichage. Il était en 1-B.

\- Salut, dis, c'est ta couleur naturelle ?

Il tourna lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur, un brun plus petit que lui. Malgré lui, plus par habitude, il le dévisagea fixement, l'invitant à s'éloigner rapidement. Ce qu'il ne fit pas à son plus grand désarroi.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, Kazunari Takao. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Shintarō Midorima.

\- C'est cool, on est dans la même classe.

Passant outre cette annonce peu importante à ses yeux, il laissa son nouveau camarade pour aller se renseigner sur l'équipe de basket de Shutoku. Mais l'autre le suivait comme son ombre. À plusieurs moments, il a voulu s'en débarrasser, en vain. Ce type semblait vraiment accroché à son ombre.

\- Arrête de me suivre à la fin.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- T'es le Midorima de la Génération Miracle ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu vas t'inscrire dans l'équipe ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est cool, on va jouer ensemble.

Il soupira. En plus de devoir se coller en cours cette idiot et son sourire niais, il allait se le coller pendant les entraînements et les matchs de basket, de quoi pouvoir le rendre fou. Heureusement qu'il savait garder son calme en toute circonstance. Il pria pour ne pas avoir à le croiser en ville un de ces jours.

\- Dis, t'as une petite-amie ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Comme ça.

\- Non.

\- Ah, j'aurais pensé que si.

Lui par contre se fichait totalement de la vie sentimentale de ce Takao, et s'il pouvait retenir ses questions étranges voire même s'en aller, ce serait merveilleux. La cloche retentit et tous les élèves se rendirent en classe. Entrant dans la salle, il s'installa en silence contre la fenêtre et écouta les présentations du professeur.

 **[...]**

Il marchait dans les couloirs d'un pas las. Suivant ses camarades pour la visite annuelle du lycée aux première année, il traversa bon nombre de pièce sans aucune utilité pour sa personne, de la salle d'art à celle de musique, en passant par l'amphithéâtre et le terrain de football. Lorsqu'enfin ils parvinrent au gymnase, son regard émeraude en retraça les moindres recoins, s'en inspirant pour ses prochaines séances. Il passa devant le bureau du coach et pensa à venir s'inscrire à la fin de la visite.

\- Dis, c'est pour quoi les bandages sur tes doigts ?

\- Pour te faire parler, pff. Pour les protéger en dehors des matchs.

\- Mais pourquoi la main gauche uniquement ?

\- Avec quelle main je tire à ton avis ?

\- J'ai rien dit.

Le professeur les libéra et il prit quelques minutes pour aller s'inscrire avant d'aller se restaurer. En arrivant dans le bureau ouvert, il ne trouva personne. Il prit donc le temps d'observer les lieux, les différentes photos, affiches et annonces collées aux murs.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- J'aimerais m'inscrire dans l'équipe ?

\- Bien sûr, note ton nom et prénom, ton expérience et tes motivations sur cette feuille, je reviens.

Le coach repartit aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé, le laissant seule avec la feuille d'inscription. Il la remplit donc sans grande peine et attendit que l'adulte ne revienne. Ce dernier ne tarda point et prit donc la feuille avant de s'asseoir.

\- Shintarō Midorima, shooting guard à Teiko. Génération Miracle ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- C'est parfait. Rendez-vous sur le parquet à 15h.

\- Bien monsieur.

Après s'être levé et avoir salué le coach, il quitta le gymnase. Dans un peu plus de deux heures, il allait faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle équipe et attester lui même du niveau actuel de celle-ci. Ne pas placer la barre trop haute ou les efforts seront inutiles.

En entrant dans la salle, il pu constater qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. Une trentaine d'élèves étaient rassemblés autour du rond central. Il s'avança à son tour pour voir le coach accroupi, recomptant des fiches. Puis il se releva et souffla.

\- Cette année, nous n'avons que deux nouveaux, je crois que vous les faites tous fuir les gars.

\- Eh, c'est pas de notre faute coach !

\- Vous en avez quand-même attiré deux et pas des moindres, un point guard détonant et le shooting guard de la Génération Miracle.

\- Sérieux coach ?

Belle réputation. N'être connu que grâce à ses talents au sein du cinq majeur de Teiko, ce n'était pas un cadeau. S'il avait pu se débarrasser de Kise ou Aomine durant l'année précédente, il se serait mieux senti. Coupant cours à ses réflexions, le coach passa un bras autour de son épaule pour approuver ses propos.

\- Je vous présente Shintarō Midorima.

\- Il a vraiment les cheveux verts ?

\- Et c'est quoi ces bandages sur ses doigts ?

\- Montre-nous c'que tu sais faire !

\- Ouais !

Le coach s'éloigna de lui tandis qu'on lui envoyait un ballon dans les mains. Le réceptionnant, il se tourna vers la panier à droite, fléchit légèrement les jambes, sauta et shoota du milieu de terrain. Après avoir effectué une parfaite trajectoire en cloche, le ballon finit sa course dans le panier. Et cela sans même qu'il ne regarde le ballon.

\- Énorme !

\- Une bonne recrue ce Midorima, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour un premier entraînement, il était déjà adulé, avait déjà vu un fanclub à son image se créer et s'était vu offrir sa place dans l'équipe principale pour le prochain match vendredi après-midi, tout comme Takao.

 **[...]**

Jour de match.

Il n'avait pas oublié de se procurer son objet porte-bonheur, une médaille d'or. Il était dans le vestiaire depuis bientôt un quart d'heure et n'avait toujours pas enfilé sa tenue. Il était plongé dans ses songes. Un souvenir l'avait très nettement freiné en entrant dans le train ce matin. Il se rappelait qu' _elle_ était elle aussi à Shutoku et qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas manquer le match. Que devait-il faire ? Ne pas jouer ? Ou au contraire lui faire cette « surprise » ?

\- Dépêche-toi Shin, le match commence dans cinq minutes.

\- J'arrive.

Takao venait de lui remettre les idées en place. Tanpis si elle l'apprenait de cette manière, c'était toujours mieux que d'aller la voir en face et lui faire frôler l'AVC. Et puis, même en sachant qu'elle l'aimait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa tête en le reconnaissant. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il enfilait short et maillot. Il avait un match à honorer et à remporter. Il rejoignit donc ses coéquipiers sur le banc. Retirant doucement les bandes qui protégeaient les phalanges de sa main gauche, il entra sur le parquet et se plaça à l'arrière de la composition.

L'arbitre siffla le début de la rencontre et Shutoku ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir le score sur son terrain. L'équipe adverse, Deiriu du sud de Kyoto, voulut imposer son rythme mais ce fut peine perdu face à lui. Takao à la récupération, il ouvrait le jeu et lorsque sa passe lui était destinée, ils étaient sûrs d'empocher trois points supplémentaires. Il ne manquait aucun tir, retournant en défense avant même que le ballon ne soit dans le filet. Le coach l'avait remarqué, cette confiance en soi que Midorima nourrissait, au point de se détourner de son tir ou ne pas faire de passe, sûr de marquer. Mais tant que cette tactique fonctionnait, il ne servait à rien d'en changer.

Les trois premiers quart-temps furent largement dominés par Shutoku qui commença le quatrième avec 42 points d'avance, menant par 66 à 24. Remontant une énième fois sa paire de lunettes sur son nez, il expira longuement avant de se concentrer. Le résultat était couru d'avance mais il fallait continuer à jouer sur ce tempo, pour assurer le niveau, pour ne pas être sous-estimé au prochain match. Recevant une digne passe de Takao, il shoota directement de la ligne des trois points et marqua ainsi son dix-neuvième panier. Se détournant de l'action, il jeta un coup d'œil au compteur. Encore 43 secondes. Il pourrait déjà commencer ses étirements post-match mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'était plus à Teiko, il devait changer ses mauvaises habitudes.

Le buzzer annonça la fin de la rencontre ainsi que la victoire de Shutoku contre Deiriu par 91 à 36. Après un salut et un remerciement, il rejoignit le vestiaire pour se doucher. Douche qui fut d'ailleurs expédiée rapidement, le vert n'ayant pas transpiré aussi grandement que lors d'un entraînement au collège. Il ressortit du vestiaire propre comme un sous neuf et partit sans même attendre ses coéquipiers.

\- Midorima.

On l'interpellait. Se retournant près à recaler Takao et son envie d'aller manger un bout, il se tut en reconnaissant son interlocuteur. C'était _elle_.

\- Je savais que c'était toi.

Elle avait la tête haute malgré sa surprise et le cumul de sentiments qui refaisait surface. Lui faisant face, il observa une réaction. Maintenant qu'elle savait, qu'elle le revoyait, qu'allait-elle faire ? Lui-même s'était posé la question. Sa déclaration avait remué quelque chose en lui, quelque chose d'enfoui bien trop profondément pour resurgir si aisément. Elle ne fit rien, attendant sûrement une réponse.

\- Je voulais te le dire mais tu étais partie.

Elle baissa les yeux au sol. Elle s'en voulait d'être partie comme une voleuse à la fin de sa déclaration enflammée mais elle avait préféré partir avant de craquer devant lui. Un bruit de pas la fit sursauter. Et avant même qu'elle ne comprenne, une paire de sneakers apparaissait dans son champs de vision. Pourquoi s'était-il autant approché d'elle ? Posant une main sur son menton, il lui releva la tête d'un geste doux.

\- Ce jour-là, quand tu m'as faite cette déclaration, j'ai paniqué. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre ni comment m'y prendre. J'ai eu peur, de ta réaction à ma réponse, de ma propre réaction. Je ne m'étais pas imaginé un jour me retrouver dans cette situation. J'ai lamentablement essayé de comprendre la situation, sans jamais y parvenir. Je-

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dis, en sachant très bien que je t'aimais et que je souffrais ?

Guidé par un instinct bien défini, il lui retint doucement le menton et vint délicatement poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne put s'exprimer d'avantage, noyée entre surprise et bonheur. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Souriant contre la bouche du basketteur, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et répondit avec plaisir au baiser que lui donnait Midorima.

\- Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?

\- Je crois.

\- Je ne l'ai réalisé que tard mais je savais depuis ce jour que je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Il a simplement fallu me booster un peu pour que je le comprenne.

\- Alors ça veux dire qu-

\- Oui, tu m'a faite tomber amoureux de toi. Je t'aime Rima.

Un sourire illumina ses lèvres fines et rosées et elle lui offrit un baiser rempli de promesse et d'espoir, un baiser qui scella leur relation. Laissant tomber son sac de sport au sol, il l'enserra amoureusement pour lui rendre sa merveilleuse étreinte et sa douce caresse.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de petite-amie Shin.

Un soupir contre des lèvres et il se tourna face à l'indésirable. Takao dans toute sa splendeur les regardait de haut.

\- Je ne suis pas censé tout te dire Takao.

\- Le grand Midorima a ses secrets. Dis-moi, que t'avais prédis ton horoscope pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Que ma réussite serait récompensée.

\- Je vois. Bon, je rentre. À demain.

Et tandis que le brun s'éloignait et que le vert ramassait son sac, des doigts aventuriers venaient s'entrelacer aux doigts bandés du basketteurs. Serrant la petite main brûlante dans la sienne, ils prirent la direction de la sortie sans même s'occuper du reste.

\- Dis, pourquoi tu ne portes des bandages qu'à la main gauche ?

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

 _Et voilà, le premier est terminé. Le second est en page 2. Des avis ? Des reviews ? Ça permet de s'améliorer._

 _Avec tout mon respect, MariieFBLM._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Comme pour le texte précédent, KnB appartient à **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**.

Rating du one-shot : M

 _Que cela réjouisse._

* * *

 _ **Une récompense motivante**_

Un temps-mort fut demandé par l'adversaire, en difficulté bien que l'écart au score soit très minime. Les deux équipes rejoignirent leur banc pour un débriefing.

\- Bordel Atsuchi, qu'est-ce que tu fous !? s'emporta aussitôt le shooting guard de Yosen.

Et pour cause, le géant de la Génération Miracle semblait aussi intéressé par l'affrontement que par un ballon de football. En défense, il levait de temps en temps la main pour contrer un dunk mais rien de plus, comme si ce match l'ennuyait, le déprimait.

\- Je m'ennuie Muro-chin, bailla l'as. Coach, je peux sortir ?

\- Certainement pas.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que si je sors, on gagnera quand même, pleurnicha t-il.

\- C'est certain, mais je te rappelle que tu n'as pas joué les deux derniers matchs et que la Winter Cup arrive très vite, lui rappela la coach en soupirant.

\- Mais, je m'en-

\- Ça suffit Atsuchi ! éleva une nouvelle voix, féminine et colérique. Arrête un peu de te comporter comme un gosse, tu fais honte à l'équipe.

Il baissa la tête. La jeune femme brune termina la pose d'une genouillère à l'un de ses coéquipiers avant de se relever et aller lui faire face. Le dépassant de quelques centimètres malgré le fait qu'il soit assis, elle le dévisageait de sa hauteur, visiblement déçu et énervé par le capricieux joueur.

\- Saya...

\- Ne dis rien. Tu retournes sur le parquet et tu me les pulvérise, est-ce clair ? lui ordonna t-elle d'une voix sans appel.

\- Je-

\- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? insista la brune.

\- Oui Saya, se résigna t-il au plus grand étonnement de la coach.

\- Gentil Atsu, sourit-elle avant de se pencher et de lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Maintenant, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Plusieurs joueurs adverses en déglutirent à l'avance. Effectivement, une fois de retour dans le jeu, en milieu de troisième quart-temps, le changement se fit nettement ressentir. La défense de Yosen devint infranchissable et le panier inaccessible. L'as semblait avoir compris la leçon et ne laissait personne entrer dans sa raquette, adversaires comme coéquipiers. Si bien que l'écart se creusa très rapidement, passant de 6 points à 23 à la fin de la demi-heure.

Retournant sur la touche pour la pause, le géant ne se fit pas prier pour s'allonger sur le banc, ne laissant pas le soin à ses camarades de reposer leurs jambes autre qu'en s'asseyant à même le sol. La bouteille d'eau en main, il fixa le plafond de la salle avec intérêt. Les six dernières minutes du quart-temps l'avait amusé. Les adversaires n'avait pas abandonné bien qu'il y ait mis du sien. Ils avaient continuer d'attaquer, espérant le franchir et marquer, en vain bien sûr. Il se redressa soudainement pour se vider sa bouteille sur la tête.

\- Atsuchi, t'en a mis partout, l'accusa Himuro dans un soupir.

Le violet lui adressa un fin sourire, fier de sa bêtise. S'apprêtant à se rallonger, deux mains délicates sur ses omoplates l'en empêchèrent.

\- Tu n'es pas tout seul Atsu, lui souffla la brune à l'oreille avant de lui masser les épaules, trop souvent malmené par l'effort des contres.

\- Dis Saya, tu crois que j'aurais droit à une récompense si on gagne le match avec quarante points d'avance ? s'enquit-il, faisant taire ses camarades.

\- Tout dépend de toi, énonça t-elle, sachant déjà de quelle récompense il parlait.

\- Atsuchi !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Tatsuya, le rassura t-elle, je m'en occuperais, si vous gagniez avec les quarante points d'avance promis par Atsu.

Un silence parcourut le banc de Yosen tandis que quelques téméraires adverses jetaient de vagues regards en leur direction. Avec la distance, ils n'avaient rien entendu de la conversation, mais le sourire qu'affichait le violet n'annonçait rien de bon.

Coupant court aux différentes mises aux points, l'arbitre les demanda sur le terrain pour terminer le match. À nouveau placé dans sa raquette, Murasakibara était plongé dans son imagination, attendant avec impatience la récompense qu'il recevrait dans tous les cas, quarante points d'écart ou mon. Le buzzer le sortit de sa rêverie, l'obligeant à se concentrer. Même s'il l'obtiendrait, autant assurer cette victoire, et cette récompense à la clé.

La ballon migra à une vitesse folle jusqu'au panier adverse. Le trou s'agrandissait avec une rapidité surprenante. Yosen observait son as avec amusement. Pour des sucreries, il était capable de faire des ravages sur le parquet. Contrant un dunk, une passe en alley-oop finit sa course directement dans le panier, au plus grand malheur des adversaires complètement surpassés.

37 points d'avance et il restait encore quatre minutes à jouer. Faisant déjà face à sa digne récompense, le violet en oublia le petit qui se faufilait entre ses jambes pour marquer deux points salvateurs, redonnant du courage à l'adversaire. Mais il balaya cet espoir d'un revers de la main, parcourant le terrain sans grande précipitation avant d'aller dunker avec force, faisant trembler le panier.

\- Muro-chin, tu marques le dernier s'il te plaît ? dit-il plus par intérêt que par réelle envie.

\- Contente toi de défendre, on s'occupe du reste, l'avertit Okamura.

\- Je parlais à Muro-chin, grinça l'as en passant devant l'autre.

Les dernières minutes furent lentes et douloureuses pour les joueurs adverses, les mauves allongeant les points sans répit. Un buzzer-beater plus tard, Yosen remportait le match par 96 à 52, avec quarante-quatre points d'avance. Le géant en laissa éclater sa joie pourtant inexistante habituellement. Il aurait droit à sa récompense, il en salivait d'avance.

Regagnant les vestiaires, ils eurent droit à des félicitations de la part du coach tandis que la brune les observait en souriant. Elle voyait sans grande peine l'excitation du violet. Son sourire ne put que s'élargir. Il était impatient, comme toujours, mais cette fois-ci, il tentait de s'en départir, de paraître tout à fait neutre alors qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur.

\- Je t'attend dehors Atsu, annonça t-elle avant de sortir.

Elle n'attendit point longtemps, cinq minutes tout au plus. L'as arrivait déjà vers elle, un grand sourire ornant son visage d'enfant. Il était d'une impatience sans borne et cette promesse de récompense l'avait rendue sauvage. À son niveau, il n'attendit pas pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec une passion démesurée. Elle ne le repoussa pas, sachant très bien qu'elle s'était elle-même piégée. Alors elle lui rendit son baiser, souriant de voir que le violet pouvait être attachant dans ces moments-ci.

\- Vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs !? s'exclama alors Okamura, les forçant à s'éloigner.

Tandis que le plus grand lui répondait par son célèbre regard désintéressé, la jeune femme attrapa la main de son compagnon et l'incita à la suivre, ce qu'il fit avec joie, sa récompense était tout de même au bout du chemin.

Les doigts enlacés, ils marchaient lentement, côte à côte. Il savait très bien où elle les emmenaient. Chez elle. Elle vivait seule depuis son entrée au lycée, l'année dernière. D'un an l'aînée de Murasakibara, beaucoup l'avait considéré comme la grande-sœur que l'as n'avait pas avant de comprendre qu'elle était en fait sa petite-amie. La surprise s'était emparée de l'école un temps avant de faire place au respect. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup affecté celui qui fut au centre des discussions, ne se préoccupant que de lui et sa copine.

Tournant à l'angle d'une rue, ils entrèrent dans un immeuble et prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au neuvième et dernier étage. Deux appartements. Celui de la brune et celui d'un jeune homme d'affaire. À peine eût-elle déverrouillée la porte que son cadet entrait, posait ses sacs dans l'entrée, se déchaussait et prenait la direction de la cuisine. Il revint quelques secondes après, un morceau de chocolat entre les dents.

\- Fais comme chez toi, souffla t-elle, lui souriant avant de l'attraper par le bras et lui dérober son met.

\- Hey ! se plaignit le plus grand.

\- Tu ne peux pas attendre que je te donne ta récompense ? voulut savoir la brune, exaspérée.

\- Saya...

Ses yeux de chiens battus la désarmèrent rapidement lorsqu'elle le vit s'agenouiller devant elle, la suppliant de la lui remettre. Cette récompense semblait être la seule chose qui le motivait à l'heure qu'il était.

\- Relève-toi idiot, gloussa t-elle, et va m'attendre dans le salon.

Il ne se fit pas prier et la laissa donc aller chercher ce qui lui revenait de droit. Elle fut de retour cinq petites minutes plus tard, avançant à pas de chat vers le canapé où son compagnon s'était affalé. Il la dévorait d'ailleurs des yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre, ce regard brûlant son corps ne lui était d'aucune aide. Il la torturait à sa manière.

\- C'est ça ? demanda t-il en la regardant de haut en bas, cherchant idiotement sa récompense.

\- Ça te plaît pas ? s'étonna t-elle.

\- Euh-

\- Sinon je peux aller te chercher autre chose,suggéra t-elle, déçue.

\- Non non, ça me plaît.

Il se leva du divan et vint la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Un frisson remonta son échine alors que la main du violet caressait doucement la peau de sa nuque. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et se dirigea à reculons jusqu'au canapé, l'attirant avec lui. Assise sur ses genoux, elle lui offrit son fameux sourire ravi avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Un nouveau frisson la parcourut lorsque la main du joueur vint titiller la naissance de ses fesses.

Il n'eut pas de mal avec ses vêtements puisqu'elle était revenue en petite tenue pour lui remettre sa récompense. Récompense qui reposait lamentablement sur la table basse derrière elle. Elle afficha un sourire.

\- Attends Atsu, le coupa t-elle dans son élan affectueux.

Se penchant vers l'arrière, retenue par les deux mains dans son dos, elle se saisit du sachet de guimauves délaissé quelques minutes plus tôt avant de refaire face à son basketteur. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, incrédule. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'ouvrir le paquet avant d'avaler une confiserie. Puis elle en tendit une au géant qui n'en fit qu'un bouchée, croquant ses doigts au passage. Il en réclama bien rapidement une autre, qu'il n'obtint pas.

\- Une guimauve, un vêtement, édita t-elle en souriant.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis presque nue Atsu, ça ne compte pas, contre t-elle alors.

\- C'est pas juste, se mit-il à bouder avant de retirer son t-shirt.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, l'encouragea t-elle.

Très rapidement, le violet se retrouva en sous-vêtements, au même titre que sa douce. Son boxer d'ailleurs ne semblait pas cacher grand chose mais il s'en moquait bien. Après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait cherché. Lui mordillant gentiment le cou, il laissa sa langue tracer le chemin sucré de sa peau alors qu'il la soulevait, quittant le salon pour la chambre de la brune.

Posant un genou sur le lit, il accompagna sa chute sur le matelas, continuant de l'embrasser avec délice. Un gémissement échappa à la brune alors que l'as lui chatouillait les côtés.

\- A-arrête... ah ah.. Atsu !

\- Excuse-moi, tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? la nargua t-il.

Elle le connaissait bien. Lorsqu'ils étaient dans cette situation, son caractère enfantin se transformait en mesquinerie.

\- S-s'il... te plaît... ah ah.. Atsu, a-arrête ça, le supplia t-elle.

\- D'accord, mais à une condition, marchanda le joueur dans un grand sourire.

\- T-tout ce que... t-tu veux ! accepta la brune, totalement impuissante.

\- Embrasse-moi.

L'attrapant par la nuque, elle l'attira à elle pour sceller leurs lèvres avec douceur. Leurs langues s'apprivoisèrent assez aisément, jouant ensemble. Et tandis qu'il s'écartait pour reprendre son souffle, il sursauta quand une main se faufila dans son caleçon et entra en contact avec son sexe érigé. Un grognement lui échappa. La température s'éleva soudainement. Passant un bras dans le dos de sa belle, il lui dégrafa le soutien-gorge qu'il jeta un peu plus loin. Et comme à chaque fois, il s'arrêta pour l'admirer.

\- Je vais commencer à m'impatienter Atsu.

\- Désolé Saya, mais tu es si parfaite, une véritable gourmandise, précisa t-il avec merveille.

\- Arrête un peu de bavasser et fais-moi plaisir, s'impatienta la brune à demi nue.

\- Tout de suite Princesse.

Après l'avoir embrassée une bonne dizaine de fois, leur avoir retiré le dernier bout de tissus qui les couvraient et avoir enfilé un préservatif, il entra en elle avec lenteur, sachant très bien les réactions qui suivraient.

\- Bordel Atsu, accé-Aaaaah !

Tout sourire, il se retira pour mieux la pénétrer de nouveau. Les mains sur le hanches de sa belle, entièrement allongée sur le lit à l'exception de son bassin légèrement surélevé, le violet prit tout son temps pour l'amener au septième ciel et la rejoindre. Ses mouvements de bassins rythmés arrachèrent diverses gémissements à sa compagne qu'il écouta avec grand soin.

\- Au mon Dieu... ATSUUU !

L'orgasme la ravagea, la laissant pantoise aux mains d'un Murasakibara attentionné. Ce cri de pure extase eût rapidement raison de lui et dans un ultime grognement d'où le nom de sa douce en sortit, le fourreau de chair de sa petite-amie comprima son sexe, le forçant à se déverser dans le préservatif. Après un effort surhumain pour se retirer de l'intimité bouillante de la brune, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

\- Je devrais t'offrir... ce genre de récompense... plus souvent, proposa t-elle, reprenant sa respiration.

Caressant les mèches violettes du basketteur, elle fit le même constat qu'habituellement après avoir fait l'amour : il dormait déjà.

\- Je t'aime Atsuchi, souffla t-elle.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Saya, lui dit-il avant de passer un bras autour de son ventre pour la coller à son torse. Merci.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Mignon hein ? Pour une fois que l'on peut voir une autre facette de Murasakibara, je m'en suis donné à cœur joie. J'espère au moins que ce petit Atsu/OC vous a plu._ _À_ _la prochaine._

 _MariieFBLM_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Comme pour les précédents, il s'agit du manga de **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** , Kuroko no Basket.

Comme me l'a suggéré Morgane Enora (si tu nous regardes !), j'ai décidé de faire un one-shot sur chacun des membres de la Génération Miracle, et ce dans un ordre croissant portant dans le temps.

Ainsi, le premier sur Shintarō se déroulait à son entrée au lycée et le second sur Atsuchi se passait durant sa première année. Celui-ci se déroule donc durant leur deuxième année.

Précision : cet OS est un yaoi.

 _Je vous laisse la suite._

* * *

 _ **Le bout du chemin**_

On ne peut réparer une erreur commise. Il le savait très bien, peut-être même trop bien. Alors pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi s'était-il confesser à Satsuki au milieu du vestiaire délaissé par ses coéquipiers ? Pourquoi avait-il crié alors qu' _il_ venait leur demander de se dépêcher ? Juste pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi garce ?

\- Aomine, reviens !

\- Fais pas chier Satsu.

Et dire qu'ils allaient se côtoyer deux fois plus à cause de son ancien capitaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire qu'une bande de joueurs de street basket ait battu Imayoshi. Jabberwock. S'il voulait essuyer l'affront, qu'il s'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait des préoccupations plus importantes, à savoir sa propre idiotie.

\- Aomine s'il te plaît !

\- Dégage Satsu, je t'ai déjà tout dit.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne te juges pas.

\- Rien à foutre, il sait maintenant.

La jeune fille s'arrêta alors que son ami continuait son chemin. Où était le drame ? Qu'il sache devrait pourtant lui rendre la tâche moins difficile. Ça devrait lui peser moins lourd sur l'esprit. Mais au lieu de cela, il ruminait d'autant plus, lui affligeant toute son erreur sur le dos. Ce n'était pas de sa faute _à elle_ s'il avait crié son amour haut et fort alors qu' _il_ se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte du vestiaire.

\- Aomine reviens ici tout de suite !

\- Tu me gonfles Satsu.

\- D'accord. Puisque Monsieur n'assume pas, je _l_ 'appelle.

\- Fais pas ça ou tu vas le regretter.

Hélas pour lui, son téléphone déjà à l'oreille, la jeune femme le défiait du regard. Il pouvait même clairement entendre les sonneries significatives. Il craignait le pire avec elle.

\- Allô Kosuke, c'est Sats-

\- Raccroche Satsu.

\- Oui, tu peux me rejoindre ?... Au terrain près du lycée-

\- Satsu !

\- Oui, celui-là. Merci, à toute-

\- Non, y'aura pas de "à toute suite". Tu viens ici Wakamatsu, t'es un homme mort !

Il savait très bien que l'autre l'entendait. Et il reconnut distinctement le rire de l'autre à travers l'appareil. Il se payait sa tête en plus ! Dès qu'il poserait un pied sur le terrain, il le lui ferait ravaler. Sérieusement, il allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds si facilement, déjà que sa meilleure amie lui marchait déjà dessus à longueur de temps.

\- Il me dit de te dire qu'il a hâte d'être là.

\- Putain !

Elle raccrocha en souriant, fière d'elle. Et dû aussi batailler pour que son meilleur ami reste sur place. Elle venait de leur organiser un petit rendez-vous, il n'allait pas se dérober aussi facilement. Les cinq minutes qui suivirent furent les plus longues et les plus douloureuses pour le joueur. Quelle idée avait bien pu avoir Satsuki en les réunissant ici ? Il voyait déjà l'autre arriver, sourire aux lèvres, venant le narguer de sa présence. Son rythme cardiaque s'intensifiait rien qu'en y pensant. Ce qu'il donnerait pour avoir le courage de le frapper à cet instant-ci.

\- Momoi.

\- Ah Kosuke, te voilà enfin, j'ai cru que tu allais nous la jouer façon Aomine.

\- La ferme Satsu.

\- Bien, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire, je vous laisse. À plus.

\- Reviens ici ! Satsuki !

Pour son plus grand malheur, elle ne se retourna que pour lui faire un clin d'œil avant de repartir toute aussi guillerette. Il avait l'air fin maintenant, à détourner le regard pour éviter le blond. Une vrai gonzesse ! C'était devenu dur de le regarder dans les yeux maintenant, de le regarder tout simplement sans arrière pensée.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pas la peine, j'ai rien à dire.

\- Rien à dire ?

\- Rien à ajouter.

L'as osa enfin lever les yeux vers son capitaine, oubliant le malaise qui le paralysait il y a peu. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas en gardant la tête baissée que les choses évolueront.

\- Vas-y, insulte-moi de pédé, de tapette, j'en ai rien à foutre.

\- Pourquoi je le ferais ? Je m'en balance que t'aime un homme, c'est ta vie.

\- Sauf que maintenant, elle tourne autour de toi, ma vie.

C'était dit. Il assumait. C'était irréalisable en y repensant, se déclarer à la personne qu'on aime sans savoir ne serait-ce si une relation pouvait être envisageable. Ça laissait le doute. Ça rongeait de l'intérieur, détruisant l'infime étincelle de lucidité qu'il vous restait au fond de vous. Aomine l'avait compris au moment même où sa meilleure amie avait composé le numéro de l'autre. Il avait compris que les mots ne suffiraient pas, mais que les gestes ne suffiraient pas non plus.

La distance entre eux faisaient mal. Il voulait se rassurer, ne pas rester sur un non-dit déchirant. Alors il réduisit cet écart, lentement mais sûrement, cherchant une quelconque réponse dans les pupilles de l'autre. Il ne devait pas se voiler, il savait qu'une étape avait été franchie, mais que la seconde serait plus périlleuse.

Il était déjà à ses pieds, à quelques centimètres de lui, immobile. Il espérait un signe, une demande, une aide. Mais le blond ne faisait que le regarder longuement, comme s'il attendait un geste de la part de son cadet, quel qu'il soit.

\- Aomine.

Élément déclencheur. Avant même qu'il n'imagine ce qui pourrait se passer dans la tête du métisse, ce dernier l'attrapait déjà par les pans de sa chemise pour l'attirer vers lui et sceller leurs lèvres. Le blond ne se débattit pas, le bleu n'approfondit pas l'échange. Ils restèrent sur ce simple contact, bouche contre bouche, durant quelques secondes. Puis l'as s'écarta, le rouge au joues qu'il ne parvint à dissimuler aux yeux de l'autre.

\- J'en avait envie.

\- Je pense l'avoir compris.

\- Alors ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de saisir la gravité du problème.

\- Hein ?

Tandis qu'il cherchait à décrypter le sens des propos du blond, une paire de lèvres vint épouser les siennes, lui grillant le peu de neurones misent en service. La seule chose qu'il réussit à comprendre fut que l'autre l'embrassait. Il répondait à ses sentiments. Une explosion se produisit. Il repoussa vivement son coéquipier.

\- Arrête.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé.

\- S'il te plaît Kosuke. Pas de faux espoirs.

\- Putain Daiki c'est quoi ton problème ? C'était pas assez explicite ? Tu veux peut-être que je me mettes à genoux ? J'étais un putain d'homo refoulé avant que t'apparaisse !

\- Je-

\- Bien, reprenons depuis le début.

Il fit un pas, guettant la réaction de l'autre. Puis un deuxième. Un troisième. À bonne distance, il tendit le bras, sa main venant se caler doucement sur sa nuque. Puis il combla les derniers pas qui les séparaient. Il ressentait les frissons qui parcouraient la peau de son cadet, c'était tellement agréable.

\- Tu le dis si tu suis pas.

\- La ferme.

\- Tu suis toujours, c'est bien.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer.

\- On dirait un petit garçon qui attend avec impatience sa récompense.

\- En l'occurrence oui. Alors embrasse-moi.

\- Capricieux en plus.

Mais finalement, le blond cessa de le charrier pour accéder à sa requête. Comment en était-il arrivé à ça ? À pousser lui-même le plus jeune à le lui demander. À lui demander de nouveau ce fabuleux contact. Une façon détournée de profiter de la situation. Massant doucement le cou de son coéquipier qui se laissait emporter, il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, le serrant contre lui.

\- Ahomi-

\- Putain de merde.

Il se sépara rapidement du blond avant de se tourner lentement vers l'intervenant. Kagami Taiga les dévisageaient, un doigt tendu en leur direction. De surprise ou de dégoût, l'as de Seirin ne parvenait plus à émettre un seul son.

\- Un seul mot et j'te jure que j'te castre.

\- Vous...

\- J'avais dit quoi ?

\- Calme-toi Daiki, c'est pas comme s'il allait le raconter à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas Kagami ?

Le rouge hocha presque difficilement la tête et déglutit devant le regard foudroyant de son aîné. Ce qu'ils pouvaient faire peur les senpais quand ils s'y mettaient ! Il disparut sans demander son reste.

\- Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un gamin qui perd son sang-froid au premier imprévu !

\- Parce que ça te dérange pas que Bakagami soit au courant pour nous ?

\- J'ai rien à cacher, si t'as peur, on peut en rester là si t-

\- Non ! J'assume, je t'aime. C'est juste nouveau pour moi.

\- Hum, moi aussi.

Un soupir se fit entendre.

\- La récompense au bout du chemin.

\- J'suis pas un vulgaire trophée !

\- T'es mon trophée Kosuke.

Ils se décidèrent à quitter le terrain, souriant alors que leurs mains se taquinaient du bout des doigts. L'après-midi, voire même la journée fut des plus longues. Il en avait fait des sacrifices, ça lui avait coûté beaucoup. Mais savoir qu'en rentrant chez lui ce soir, il serait le plus heureux des hommes, ça n'avait pas de prix.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _En ce 16 décembre, jour de ma naissance, je vous remercie d'être arrivé jusque ici. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Aomine/Wakamatsu, quoi de plus surprenant !? Ce n'est pas facile d'imaginer une quelconque relation entre ces deux-là alors de l'amour... Je suis tout de même fière de vous annoncer être la première personne en France à écrire sur ce couple plus qu'improbable._

 _Vous remerciant de nouveau._

 _MariieFBLM_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Ne souhaitant pas me répéter, je vous laisse le deviner. –Pss ! … Kuroko no Basket est de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. ... Mais je t'ai rien dit.–

Rating du one-shot : M pour les légers lemons

Pour information, ce « chapitre » est un yaoi et situe son action lors de la troisième et dernière année de lycée de la Génération Miracle.

 _Buena lectura._

* * *

 _ **Mériter sa récompense**_

Les yeux plongés dans la pénombre, observant le ciel étoilé depuis le rebord de la piscine, il ne sentit pas les bras l'enlacer, le corps brûlant se comprimer au sien ni les douces caresses sur son ventre. Mais lorsque que la main inconnue s'aventura sous son caleçon trempé, il frissonna.

\- Kagami...

\- Laisse-moi faire Kuroko.

Un baiser fut déposé au creux de son cou tandis que le mouvement lent de la main sur son membre prenait peu à peu de la vitesse. Sa vision se fit trouble, ses mains s'accrochèrent avec force au rebord alors qu'un faible gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Mon Dieu Kuroko...

Le grognement de Kagami le ramena quelque peu à la réalité. Il était vraiment entrain de le masturber, là, dans la piscine de l'hôtel. Il tourna doucement la tête vers son coéquipier et fut bouleversé, puis paniqué. Non, il ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans cette position compromettante avec un Kagami totalement différent. Le rouge releva la tête vers lui et ce qu'il y vit l'empêcha même de le repousser. Il le suppliait. Il le suppliait de l'aider. Il s'écarta assez pour que l'autre le lâche.

\- Kagami ?

\- S'il te plaît Kuroko, aide-moi.

Le son de sa voix, c'était déchirant. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le problème. Lui aussi était à l'étroit dans son caleçon, sauf qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir pas s'en libérer.

\- Je n'y arrive pas Kuroko. J'ai tout essayé, rien ne marche. Même pensé à cette enflure.

\- Tu as imaginé Aomine ?

\- S'il te plaît Kuroko, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le plus petit jeta un regard aux alentours, s'assurant que personne ne soit témoin de la scène. Puis il s'avança doucement vers lui, sentant son regard le parcourir.

\- Je ne le ferais qu'une seule fois, suis-je clair ?

\- Oui oui, s'il te plaît.

Le bleu s'approcha alors et posa sa main sur le caleçon déformé. Il fit un constat remarquablement inutile. Massant d'abord le membre dissimulé, il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur du tissu comme le rouge l'avait précédemment fait pour lui, avant de poursuivre ses mouvements.

\- Oh putain !

\- Kagami, ne ferme pas les yeux.

\- Laisse-moi savourer.

La main disparut aussi vite que le bleu s'éloigna.

\- Kuroko !

Le bleu se fit retourner sauvagement et fut assis sur le rebord alors que le rouge s'emparait de sa bouche. Il chercha un temps le pourquoi du comment avant de se laisser aller. L'alcool n'arrangeait jamais rien.

\- Kuroko bordel, branle-moi !

\- Non. Tu m'as interrompu, réfléchis.

\- Mais, Kuroko, t'as pas le droit.

\- Parce que toi, tu as le droit ?

\- S'il te plaît Kuroko. Depuis que j'les ai vus, j'peux plus le faire en pensant à une nana.

\- Et tu t'es dit, Kuroko est la solution. Certainement pas, tu demanderas à quelqu'un d'autre, je vais me coucher.

Seulement, coincé comme il était entre les bras du rouge, impossible de s'éloigner. Et le rouge savait jouer de la stratégie, une main revenue sur son sexe à demi érigé. Le plus petit laissa échapper un soupir. Il réagissait et il n'aimait pas cela. D'un geste de la main, il chassa sa consœur de son membre et repoussa l'autre. Et au moment où le rouge allait protester, il le frappa. L'alcool le rendait assez violent.

Kagami, une main sur la mâchoire, le fixait comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Debout, le surplombant, le bleu lui renvoya un froid regard comme unique réponse.

\- Recommence une seule fois et tu finiras à terre.

\- Kuroko...

L'ombre s'en retourna dans la chambre en silence. L'as resté dans la piscine demeura dans l'eau un temps durant avant d'en ressortir pour rejoindre lui aussi son lit. Il n'était pas soulagé pour autant. En plus de cette érection, il craignait que son meilleur ami ne veuille plus lui parler.

\- D'une pierre deux coups mon vieux Kagami !

Quant à Kuroko, il ne comprenait pas son ami. Il savait qu'Aomine sortait avec son ancien capitaine depuis plus d'un an –Momoi les ayant prévenu– et il réagissait toujours de la même manière. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, au lieu de se contenter des plaintes, il a agit. Pourquoi lui d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas seul au monde.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et n'eut aucun doute s'agissant du visiteur nocturne.

\- Kuroko.

\- Dégage.

\- S'il te plaît, capitaine...

Le bleu se mû dans son silence alors que le rouge s'enracinait à la porte, n'osant pas entrer. Ils partageaient la même chambre et il avait peur d'y passer le seuil. Il avait fait une connerie, une énorme même, mais il ne savait comment rattraper le coup.

\- Kagami.

Il sursauta. Le bleu lui tournait toujours le dos.

\- Ne recommence plus jamais.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Jamais !

\- Je te le promets.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes promesses.

\- Désolé.

Le silence compléta l'échange. L'as trouva le courage de pénétrer dans la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide.

 **[...]**

Kuroko émergea avec bien des difficultés le lendemain matin. Un mal de crâne dû à l'alcool et un manque de sommeil résultant d'une courte nuit se superposaient. Kagami dormait encore, recroquevillé sur le canapé. Malgré lui, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Se levant, il vint secouer le rouge.

\- Kagami, réveille-toi.

\- Kuroko ?

\- Nous partons dans une heure.

\- Déjà !?

Le plus grand sauta du canapé et s'habilla à la va vite. Être en retard, très peu pour lui, la coach n'hésiterez pas à le tuer si nécessaire. Son jean à mi-mollets, un éclat de rire le stoppa dans son mouvement. Kuroko riait, comment était-ce possible ?

\- J'ai rien fait de drôle.

\- Je me souviens.

\- Tu... te souviens ?

\- D'hier soir.

Le rouge déglutit. S'il se souvenait, il n'allait sûrement pas se contenter de ses excuses miteuses comme la veille.

\- Ne recommence plus jamais.

\- Je sais, j'ai fait le con.

\- Tu as jouis mon nom Kagami.

Le nommé devint blême. Il ne se rappelait pas de cela. Et le savoir n'arrangeait pas son état déjà en phase depuis son réveil. Son érection matinale ne semblait pas vouloir désenfler seule et, voir son ombre dans cet état débraillé dès le réveil, elle semblait prendre de l'ampleur.

\- Arrête Kuroko s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu me fais bander et que j'ai pas envie de refaire la même merde qu'hier.

Le bleu sourit. Un de ces sourires pas très rassurants. Il s'approcha lentement du rouge, dégustant chacune de ses attitudes. L'autre appréhendait leur proximité. Saurait-il résister ? Une fois face à lui, Kuroko porta une main au ventre musclé de son coéquipier, la laissant glisser doucement vers le caleçon.

\- Kuroko...

\- Tais-toi.

Il obéit, assistant silencieusement à sa soumission. Les doigts frais du plus petit jouèrent un instant sur son aine avant de s'aventurer sous le vêtement. Kagami eût bien du mal à se contrôler. Il saisit alors le membre érigé et lui appliqua quelques mouvements du poignet.

\- Pour-quoi ?

\- Il faut mériter sa récompense.

Le rouge ne chercha pas à comprendre et se laissa dominer par les sensations.

\- T'es doué.

\- Tu veux que j'en reste là ?

\- Non !

\- Alors ferme-la.

Kuroko aurait bien aimé le conserver dans cet état, mais sa lumière était trop excité pour ne serait-ce que le laisser sortir de la pièce. Le souvenir de la veille s'estompait doucement et avec, sa sourde colère. Ses allées et venues sur le sexe bandé s'intensifièrent et bientôt le rouge rendit les armes, se libérant sans son caleçon en murmurant une fois encore le prénom du bleu.

\- Satisfait ?

\- Retire ta main putain !

\- Langage.

\- Ça change rien au fait qu'elle se contentera jamais d'ça !

\- Pourtant, elle devra.

Ils se guettèrent du coin de l'œil tels deux fauves dans une cage. Ils jouaient à un jeu bien trop dangereux pour que l'un des deux ne dépose les armes en premier.

\- J'peux te rendre la pareille, toi aussi t'es à l'étroit.

\- N'essaye même pas.

\- Tu crois ?

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Pas trop longue la lecture ? Je plaisante. Il est vrai que j'ai plus de mal à écrire de long récit alors je préfère faire court mais simple et efficace. Pour ce qui est de ce Kuroko/Kagami, je me devais de les mettre dans une position inhabituelle. J'espère au moins que cela ne vous a pas fait perdre votre précieux temps._

 _Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous portez à mes œuvres._

 _MariieFBLM_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Comme les précédents, inutile de me répéter éternellement.

Aujourd'hui, l'inspiration m'est revenue et je vous livre l'histoire du cinquième membre de la Génération Miracle. Il se déroule lors de la première année d'études supérieures de notre fameux joueur.

 _Amusez-vous bien._

* * *

 _ **Erreur d'appréciation**_

\- Kise ? ... Kise ? ... C'est pas vrai ! Même pas foutu d'être là celui-là, grogna l'étudiant en faisant demi-tour.

Il traversa le gymnase, passant par le vestiaire pour vérifier que le blond n'y était pas, avant de sortir du bâtiment. Et il soupira. Il faisait l'honneur de venir le voir sur son temps libre et Monsieur n'était pas capable d'être présent pour l'accueillir, quelle désolation ! Lâchant un second soupir, il quitta le complexe.

Passant les grilles du lycée Kaijo, il manqua de se faire percuter par un lycéen. L'esquivant au dernier moment, il bascula sur le côté et eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper aux barreaux de la grille pour ne pas chuter. Et un grognement lui échappa.

\- Tu peux pas faire attention ?! cracha t-il avec hargne, bien assez énervé par l'absence du blond.

\- Désolé, laissa entendre l'autre dans sa course.

\- J'vous jure, souffla t-il.

\- Reviens ici enfoiré !

\- Ryo, s'il te plaît !

Relevant la tête, il vit deux silhouettes courir au loin. Un homme et une femme, cette dernière tentant de rattraper l'autre. Il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, bien que son visage soit bien différent de celui qu'il arborait en sa présence.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, ça fait vingt minutes que j'te cherche ! s'écria t-il pour être entendu à bonne distance.

\- Sempai ?

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

La femme s'arrêta près d'eux, reprenant sa respiration en grimaçant. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au blond, elle remarqua la présence d'une autre personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- J'ai pas le temps Kasamatsu, fit-il, le regard fermé.

\- Ryo...

\- T'as pas le temps ? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de moi là ?! s'emporta t-il en l'attrapant par le col.

Il jeta un regard noir au blond, l'intimant de se confondre en explications rapidement. Une main vint de suite se poser sur son bras, l'invitant à le relâcher. Son regard remonta le membre jusqu'aux traits fins de la jeune femme.

\- Laisse-le.

\- Ta petite-amie je suppose, soupira le brun avant de libérer le plus jeune.

Il ne s'excusa pas pour peu, se contentant d'observer le duo. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres. Au moins, Kise s'était endurci, au point de vouloir régler ses comptes avec certains. Et il ne pleurnichait plus pour un rien.

\- Je peux savoir ce que ce gamin t'avait fait ?

\- Il la draguait sous mes yeux, fit-il en désignant sa camarade.

\- Quel homme ! ricana t-il devant cette attitude chevaleresque.

\- Et toi, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Le brun en perdit son sourire. Cette voix n'avait rien d'amicale, comme si sa venue n'avait pas lieu d'être, comme si il dérangeait.

\- Je faisais l'honneur de t'accorder mon temps libre, mais puisque tu es occupé, j-

\- Non !

\- Pardon ? s'enquit l'étudiant en levant un sourcil.

\- Reste, je suis content de te voir, sourit enfin le blond. Tu ne dérange pas, hein Hana ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, répondant ainsi à la question. Ainsi, le blond saisit la main de sa petite amie ainsi que le bras de son ancien capitaine avant de les traîner à travers la ville.

 **[...]**

\- Alors la fac ?

\- Long, dur, tu ne tiendrais pas, c'est sûr, se moqua le brun.

\- Des études de droit ? lui demanda la jeune femme, passant outre l'air blessé de son copain.

\- Psychologie, troisième année. Plus compliqué que celles d'économie.

\- C'est dur aussi, et j'arrive à suivre, éleva le blond, piqué à vif par la boutade de son aîné.

\- Mais oui, continua l'autre en ricanant.

La jeune femme suivait attentivement l'échange entre les deux coéquipiers de lycée, assez gênée. La main du blond enserrait toujours fermement la sienne, comme cherchant un soutien face au plus âgé.

\- Ryo, Kazu doit nous chercher partout, souffla t-elle à l'oreille de son voisin.

Il demeura dubitatif un long moment avant de décrypter la phrase. Un bond et il était debout, s'excusant rapidement avant de disparaître du Maji Burger, laissant les deux autres en plan.

\- Kazunari Takao, hein ? interrogea t-il avant de poursuivre. Ça ne m'étonne pas que ces deux-là soient devenus amis.

Elle en sourit. L'ancien capitaine de Kaijo semblait être une personne intéressante et très sympathique. Ne le connaissant que des descriptions faites par Kise, elle avait eu bien du mal à s'imaginer le personnage. Mais visiblement, son copain aimait arrondir les angles droits à sa manière.

\- Il a encore dû te raconter des conneries, vu ta tête, en déduit-il.

\- Que vous étiez un monstre cruel qui aimait le frapper, annonça t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Il le méritait toujours, se défendit le brun en soupirant.

L'attention du plus vieux fut soudain attirée par l'entrée de deux hommes dans le fast food. Aucun doute quant à leurs identités, ils leurs en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs du temps de Kaijo.

\- Daiki bordel, ferme-la un peu, tout le monde nous regarde, gronda le plus grand des deux en le tirant vers la caisse.

Il soupira de dépit. Heureusement que Kise n'était pas là.

\- Je reviens, s'excusa t-il auprès de la jeune femme avant de se lever.

Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des deux anciens joueurs de Tôô. De sa place, Hana observait son approche avec un petit sourire.

\- Messieurs, ça faisait longtemps, fit-il en les abordant.

\- Euh, t'es qui ?

\- Daiki putain, arrête de faire le con, jura le plus grand des deux.

\- J'te jure Ko, j'sais pas qui sait, se plaignit l'autre.

Un soupir à en fendre l'âme et une claque bien placée plus tard, le plus jeune se faisait pardonner son irrespect. Ne l'ayant pas vu depuis trois ans, l'ancien as de Tôô semblait avoir fait une impasse sur le souvenir de ses anciens adversaires, se concentrant d'avantages sur ceux actuels et futurs.

En bon terme, le brun les conduisit à la table qu'il occupait avec la jeune femme il y a peu. Cette dernière les accueillis d'ailleurs avec le sourire.

\- Aomine, Wakamatsu, commença t-il avec amabilité, je vous présente Hana, la petite amie de Kise.

\- L'espèce d'enfoiré, marmonna le premier avant d'être pincé par le second, elle est sacrément mignonne.

\- Pardon ? s'immobilisa aussitôt l'autre pour le regarder.

\- T'énerve pas, mais avoue que j'ai raison.

Le blond dû bien admettre qu'elle l'était, mais jamais il ne lui avouerait en face. Il était en couple tout de même, avec un idiot certes, mais en couple.

\- Enchantée Messieurs.

\- Retourné, remercia simplement le blond pour son congénère.

Que ne ferait-il pas pour l'autre franchement ? Le brun en sourit. Depuis longtemps il savait pour ces deux-là, mais jamais il ne les avaient vu ensemble. Et il faut dire que le contraste entre l'ancien et le nouveau Aomine était flagrant.

\- Aomine, ça faisait longtemps ! salua une voix fluette dans son dos.

Kise était de retour, accompagné du brun Takao. Et cette paire-là n'était en rien rassurante pour l'interpellé.

\- Kise, la ferme, j'te vois venir.

\- Mais... j'ai encore rien dit ! s'insurgea le blond.

\- Bah justement, conclut-il avec satisfaction. On va y aller.

\- Déjà ?

Takao semblait déçu par cette annonce.

\- Excusez-nous, merci pour l'invitation. À la prochaine, dit alors Kosuke en se levant.

Attrapant la main de son compagnon, ils sortirent du fast food. Takao, n'ayant rien manqué de leur départ, en revint le visage conquit.

\- Quand Shin va savoir ça...

\- Certainement pas, c'est à eux de lui dire, pas à toi, l'arrêta Kasamatsu.

\- Pas d'humour, bouda t-il pour la forme.

 **[...]**

Après avoir longuement discuté basket, études, mannequinat et autres sujets divers et improbables, le soir tombait sur Tokyo, forçant la main des jeunes gens.

\- Je vais rentrer, leur dit Yukio en finissant son gobelet.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Takao dont le bâillement significatif le conforta dans sa décision.

\- D'accord, à la prochaine Sempai, fit le blond, content de ce moment agréable. Kazu, à demain.

Les deux étudiants leurs firent un signe de la main avant de quitter les lieux.

Seuls, le petit couple observa le ciel étoilé couvrir la ville. Puis, terminant leurs consommations, ils sortirent eux aussi du fast food, main dans la main.

\- J'espère que j'aurais une récompense, éluda la jeune femme en enserrant son bras.

\- Ah oui ?

\- J'ai rencontré le fameux Aomine, ainsi que ton ancien capitaine, lui rappela t-elle. Et il y a eu tromperie sur la marchandise, j'exige réparation.

Pour toute réponse, il vint l'embrasser, passant un bras sur son épaule pour l'approcher d'avantages de lui. Elle esquissa un sourire contre ses lèvres, heureuse.

\- Ça ne sera pas suffisant, Ryo.

\- Attends d'être à la maison veux-tu, lui souffla t-il sensuellement à l'oreille, et tu l'auras, cette récompense.

Rien que l'idée la fit sourire béatement. Elle tira sur le bras du blond pour l'inciter à presser le pas, tout en le dévorant des yeux. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait, son Ryota Kise. Il était la récompense même de son existence.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, je vous en remercie._

 _À vrai dire, Kise n'est pas mon personnage préféré mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'écrire sur lui était plus facile que sur les autres. Et je n'aime pas le préjugé du type idiot et gamin que l'on fait sur lui, alors l'idée de le voir «vouloir casser la gueule» ‒pour être polie‒ par jalousie m'a beaucoup plu, à vous aussi j'espère._

 _Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine._

 _MariieFBLM_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Monsieur **T. Fujimaki** nous a fait l'honneur de cette œuvre qu'est Kuroko no Basket, nous lui en sommes tous redevables.

Ce one-shot concerne notre dernier membre de la Génération Miracle, vous le connaissez tous. Il se déroule quelques années après la fin de leurs études.

 _Amicalement, bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **Promesses**_

La salle de réception était trop richement décorée pour l'événement. Ce n'était qu'un gala de charité, pas un de ces bals donné en l'honneur d'un quelconque prince. Les lustres brillant de milles feux n'éclairaient que d'une pâle lumière, le tapis rouge dressé sur les marches de l'escalier principal n'avait pas lieu d'être, et encore moins cette statut de bronze au centre de la pièce. En somme, lui qui semblait déjà ne pas être empli de joie par sa présence en ces lieux, n'avait guère envie d'y rester plus longtemps.

\- Une seule soirée Akashi, lui souffla son meilleur ami et assistant en s'enfonçant dans la foule de célébrités et de riches businessmans. Tu fais un don et ils te laisseront tranquille.

\- Évidemment, admit avec sarcasme l'autre dans un grincement.

Habillés avec prestance, les deux hommes traversèrent la pièce où se rassemblaient chaque invité, et ce sans se départir d'un sourire charmeur pour l'un, de façade pour l'autre. Jetant divers coups d'œil à ces femmes et ces hommes semblant ravis de pouvoir faire un geste pour autrui, le plus haut placé fut interpellé par l'un de ses collaborateurs.

\- Monsieur Akashi, je suis heureux de vous savoir parmi nous, sourit l'homme en lui serrant la main.

\- De même, Monsieur Koyabashi, répondit-il d'une voie trop plate au goût de son assistant.

Après un bref échange avec ce dernier, ils s'éloignèrent un peu de ce trop plein de chaleur humaine.

Akashi vint s'appuyer contre l'un des piliers qui longeaient le pourtour de la salle. Soupirant, il baissa rapidement son regard sur sa montre avant de soupirer d'ennui. Il n'avait aucunement envie de rester parmi tous ces êtres avides et égoïstes, présents uniquement pour paraître humbles et soucieux des autres, se moquant bien du reste.

\- Nijimura, rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Pour faire bonne figure, lui dit l'autre sans hésiter.

\- À quoi bon ? rétorqua t-il avec dépit. Je n'avais qu'à leur faire un chèque, sans nécessairement devoir me déplacer.

\- Et comment t'y serais-tu pris ?

\- J'aurais pu prétexter un empêchement, feignit-il, non sans remarquer le ton ironique de l'autre.

\- De quel genre ? insista son ami, le coin des lèvres menaçant de laisser passer un ricanement moqueur.

Le plus jeune se tût. Des prétextes, il en aurait donné des dizaines s'il fallait, il n'était jamais à court d'idées dans ces cas-là. Mais à ce moment-ci, il dût bien admettre qu'aucun ne lui aurait permis d'échapper à cette soirée.

\- Si t'as si peur que ça de t'ennuyer, jugea l'autre à sa posture équivoque, je peux te trouver une charmante demoiselle pour te tenir _en haleine_ toute la nuit.

\- Nijimura, l'avertit son supérieur en fronçant les sourcils.

Ainsi réprimandé, l'autre ne dit rien en retour. Alors que le rouge s'apprêtait à sortir son téléphone pour passer le temps, surtout pour vérifier que sa société restait leader en bourse, son regard s'accrocha aux formes féminines d'une femme parcourant la foule, accompagnée d'un homme plus âgé.

\- Qui est-ce ? fit-il en la désignant d'un geste du menton.

\- Monsieur Kano, lui répondit le brun après réflexion. Il dirige une société de publicité.

\- Et la jeune femme à ses côtés ? poursuivit-il avec sérieux.

\- Aucune idée, peut-être sa femme, ou bien sa fille.

Après obtention de ces réponses, il s'assura de la bonne position de son entreprise avant de ranger son mobile. Puis, sans un mot, il invita son assistant à le suivre, allant à la rencontre de quelques personnes dignes de son intérêt.

Ils saluèrent nombres d'entrepreneurs, d'étoiles montantes du cinéma et de la musique, quelques mannequins célèbres, mais pas une seule fois, il ne revit cette femme. Il en arriva à devoir utiliser son Emperor Eye pour parvenir à la retrouver, perdue au milieu de la foule.

Il ne tergiversa point avant de la rejoindre, toujours suivit de son aîné.

\- Monsieur Akashi, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! s'exclama alors l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Retourné Monsieur Kano, mentit l'autre avec confiance. Je vous présente mon assistant, Shū Nijimura.

Celui-ci s'appliqua dans ses salutations.

\- Voici mon assistante, Maria Herumi.

\- Mademoiselle, salua t-il profondément, ponctuant d'un baise-main cette rencontre.

\- Monsieur Akashi, fit-elle hésitante, alors que le rouge lui montait doucement aux joues.

Il n'arbora qu'un simple sourire énigmatique en retour. La manière dont son nom avait glissé sur ses lèvres, il en aurait presque gémit de satisfaction. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, suivant simplement du regard les courbes de son fessier tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Cette soirée, qui pourtant semblait avoir mal commencé, s'annonçait des plus intéressantes.

 **[...]**

De nombreuses œuvres d'art, offres inédites, comme un voyage en jet privé ou encore un shooting avec un célèbre photographe, et autres lots, ont déjà été achetés ou bien vendus pour la récolte de fonds de la soirée. Tous semblaient ravis du résultat obtenu. Akashi lui n'avait pas encore déboursé un seul centime, les diverses propositions n'ayant point attisé son intérêt. Comme prévu, il signerait un chèque à la fin de la soirée.

\- Et enfin, nos derniers lots, commença l'animateur avant de tendre une main vers le rassemblement. Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien me rejoindre.

En silence, six femmes présentes dans l'assemblée se levèrent et montèrent sur la petite estrade, attirant l'attention sur elles. Placées sur une même ligne, Akashi n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'une d'entre elles, la cinquième plus précisément.

\- Bien, ces six demoiselles ont accepté d'offrir une danse à l'un d'entre vous, expliqua t-il dans un grand sourire. Votre prix sera le leur. Messieurs, enchérissez !

Rapidement, les premières furent « achetées » pour moins de cinquante milles yens, ce qui représentait tout de même une somme. Lorsque l'animateur invita la cinquième femme à s'avancer, le jeune directeur d'entreprise l'observa avec attention.

\- Les enchères commencent à cinq milles.

Un homme sur sa droite leva la main, preneur de la mise. Un autre sur sa gauche la fit doubler. Akashi en soupira d'exaspération. Il avait l'impression d'être en présence de chineurs lors d'une vente aux enchères.

\- Quarante milles, qui dit mieux ? reprit le maître de cérémonie.

\- Cinquante milles, lança le premier.

\- Soixante milles, contre-attaqua l'autre.

\- Soixante-di-

\- Deux cent milles, laissa alors entendre le rouge, assez fort pour les interrompre, mais également pour rechercher une réaction de la part de la jeune femme.

Les deux hommes qui semblaient se jeter dans une guerre bien futile se retournèrent de suite en sa direction.

\- Deux cent milles, messieurs ? questionna une dernière fois l'animateur.

Les deux hommes soufflèrent d'agacement avant d'abandonner.

\- Adjugée pour deux cent milles à Monsieur Akashi, claqua sa voix pour stopper les enchères. Vous pouvez y aller Mademoiselle.

Et tandis qu'il concluait avec la dernière participante, la jeune assistante ne savait plus où se mettre. L'ancien capitaine quant à lui ne ratait pas une miette de ce fabuleux spectacle. Il finit tout de même par s'en détourner à regret, accordant quelques secondes à son voisin de gauche.

\- Elle te plaît, c'est ça ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, murmura le plus petit avec satisfaction.

Lorsqu'elle vint à lui, hésitante et gênée, il saisit aisément le fait d'être tomber sous le charme, elle était attirante, son regard d'un azur profond sublimait son visage. Un mince sourire aux lèvres, il se leva avec élégance, lissant brièvement les manches de son costume, avant de lui attraper la main pour la tirer à sa suite, non sans la surprendre. Il la conduisit ainsi jusqu'au parquet ciré faisant office de piste de danse. Lorsque la mélodie se fit entendre, ils se mirent en mouvement, la jeune femme se laissant guider par son cavalier, ce dernier l'amenant là où il souhaitait aller.

Enchaînant les pas sans prendre en compte le facteur environnemental qu'était la présence des invités, ils furent contraints de s'arrêter lorsque le patron de la jeune femme vint la prévenir de leur proche départ.

\- Veuillez m'excusez Monsieur, fit-elle alors avec nervosité avant de s'éloigner.

Le rouge la retint un instant avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit, plongeant la main dans l'une de ses poches pour en ressortir un petit rectangle de carton qu'il lui tendit.

\- Appelez-moi Maria, souffla t-il doucement en la relâchant.

Elle se saisit de la carte de visite, le remerciant au passage pour la danse, avant de disparaître dans la foule en mouvement.

Nijimura arriva au même moment, affichant un sourire de complaisance à la vue de celui de son cadet.

\- Je vois déjà les prochaines unes : « Seijuro Akashi sort enfin du célibat ! », ricana le brun en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

Le susnommé ne dit rien, se contentant d'un soupir de dépit. Au moins, même si la fin de soirée s'annonçait d'un ennui démesuré sans la présence divertissante de la jeune femme, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. D'un geste de la main, il intima au brun de se taire, lui annonçant par la même leur départ.

Ils sortirent et le voiturier vint approcher leur véhicule. Montant à bord de la berline du plus jeune, ils quittèrent les lieux.

 **[...]**

Trois journées s'étaient écoulées depuis le gala de charité et sa rencontre avec la jeune Herumi. N'étant pas du genre à se préoccuper de ses actes passés, il venait vraiment à penser qu'il aimerait recevoir un coup de téléphone de la jeune femme, ne serait-ce simplement que pour entendre de nouveau le son de sa voix.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le commentaire qu'il était en train d'inscrire sur le dossier qu'il traitait prenait une tournure non professionnelle. Et cela n'avait pas lieu d'être. Effaçant rapidement toute trace des propos inappropriés, il vit son portable vibrer. Un appel entrant. Le numéro lui était inconnu mais il décrocha tout de même.

\- Seijuro Akashi, s'annonça t-il.

\- _Monsieur Akashi, Maria Herumi,_ lui répondit l'autre personne au bout du combiné.

Son cœur se gonfla d'un sentiment appréciable alors que le timbre de voix résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

\- Bonjour Maria, comment allez-vous ?

\- _Très bien Monsieur. Je vous appelle à_ _propos de la soirée de charité,_ lui dit-elle, sa voix semblant traduire une appréhension.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- _Je vais être directe, Monsieur Kano pense que notre début de relation lui permettrait d'obtenir un partenariat avec votre société,_ précisa t-elle non sans hésiter un instant.

\- Notre début de relation ? s'amusa Akashi tout sourire.

\- _D'après lui, nous flirtions._

\- N'était-ce pas ce que nous étions en train de faire ? s'enquit-il, la réponse lui important grandement.

Celle-ci ne lui vint pas aussitôt. Avec un certain mépris pour lui-même, il inspira doucement, doutant de ne pas l'avoir effrayée.

\- _Probablement. Mais là_ _n'est pas la question._

\- Tu me plais Maria, j'espère que tu l'avais compris, glissa t-il en toute confiance, cherchant de nouveau une réaction.

Cela ne manqua pas. Un hoquet lui échappa à l'autre bout du fil, relevant d'une part le soudain tutoiement, mais comprenant également le sous-entendu dissimulé sous cette déclaration.

\- Pour en revenir au sujet principal, écarta le jeune homme, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne se braque, je peux dès maintenant t'avertir de l'échec de ses projets. Je ne ferais jamais de partenariat avec un homme qui compte sur son assistante pour charmer ses futurs collaborateurs.

\- _C'est bien ce que j'ai tenté_ _de lui faire comprendre,_ lui dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi m'avertir alors ?

\- _Vous êtes quelqu'un d'honnête,_ admit-elle, l'intonation de sa voix laissant percevoir sa gêne, _et je refuse de me servir de quelqu'un à_ _des fins aussi basses._

Elle était franche, il aimait beaucoup cela.

\- Laisse-moi t'inviter à déjeuner.

\- _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée,_ laissa t-elle entendre, presque déçue.

Le rouge griffonna quelques mots sur un morceau de papier avant de rabattre l'écran de son ordinateur. Puis il se leva, enfila sa veste, prit ses clefs de voiture et sortit de son bureau.

\- Je viens te chercher.

Il raccrocha sans même la laisser protester. S'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur, il fut salué par l'un de ses subalternes avant de presser la touche menant au sous-sol du bâtiment.

Son bolide l'attendait précieusement pour avaler un peu de bitume. Grimpant à l'intérieur, le contact mis, il quitta rapidement le parking pour s'engager dans l'avenue.

La jeune femme quant à elle ruminait depuis quelques minutes contre l'impulsivité du dirigeant d'Akashi Financial. Et l'affaire qu'elle venait de conclure à l'instant. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, se remettre les idées en place, et se persuader que son attirance n'était pas réciproque.

Soulagée de quitter la bâtisse, elle ne le fut que quelques secondes. Car _il_ était déjà là, appuyé contre sa voiture, attendant sa venue.

\- Je vous ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, souffla t-elle pour se donner consistance.

\- Je suis têtu, que veux-tu. Et cesse de me vouvoyer s'il te plaît.

Il lui ouvrit la portière avec galanterie, la laissant s'installer à bord, avant de la refermer pour rejoindre le poste de pilotage.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans une scène de _Cinquante nuances de Grey_ , murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire signer un quelconque contrat, la rassura t-il en déboîtant.

\- Heureusement.

Une dizaine de minutes à parcourir les rues plus tard, les voici à destination. Un petit restaurant français caché entre les étales d'un marché local et la verdure du quartier. Le rouge y fut accueillis comme il se devait, en habitué des lieux. Installés à une petite table avec vue sur le parc, leur commande leur fut rapidement servie.

\- Vous pensiez réellement ce que vous avez dit ?

\- Que tu me plaisais ? interrogea t-il tandis qu'elle acquiesçait. Oui, tu me plais Maria. Et rien n'y changera quelque chose.

\- Je veux dire, je suis ordinaire.

\- Contrairement à certaines, tu ne cherches pas le regard des hommes, exposa le rouge sans une once de doute. Tu es charmante, sobre, élégante, et surtout, tu es toi.

Complimentée de la sorte, elle ne su que dire d'autre. Jamais un homme n'avait autant fait d'éloges de sa personnalité.

\- Je te séduirais, lui dit-il de but en blanc avec sérieux et noblesse. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je le ferais, et si j-

\- Non, chuchota la jeune femme en détournant le regard, je suis déjà séduite.

Bien qu'il soit surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître. En son sein, ce fut une victoire, bien qu'il n'y ait joué aucun rôle.

\- Maria regarde-moi.

Ses prunelles se perdirent instantanément dans les siennes, le noyant sous un flot d'envies. Toutes résolutions envolées, il ne tint que de lui et son self-control pour ne pas l'embrasser sur le champ. Mais bien malgré sa volonté, le destin semblait s'acharner sur sa personne. Un grincement lui échappa.

Il se leva soudainement, l'arrachant à sa réflexion. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le rouge s'était penché vers elle pour sceller leurs lèvres. Son esprit se vida dans la foulée de toute trace de peur, comme déconnecté de la réalité.

\- Encore une fois, murmura t-elle alors qu'il s'écartait.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, plaisanta t-il contre sa bouche avant d'accéder à sa requête.

Une photo du couple fut prise à leur insu, mais le jeune homme s'en moquait bien. Il ferait la une dès le lendemain, et alors ?

Il pouvait savourer cette rencontre en toute sérénité. Elle lui était précieuse. Ce n'était qu'une maigre récompense par rapport à celles que la vie en compagnie de la jeune femme lui promettait.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous portez à cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît. Ce petit Akashi/OC était fascinant à écrire._

 _Je vais vous faire une confidence, j'hésite encore à écrire un petit bout d'histoire sur notre très cher Haizaki, après tout, il fait « entre guillemet » parti de cette Génération Miracle. Je ne vous promet rien mais je vais faire de mon mieux._

 _Pour toute votre sympathie, un grand remerciement._

 _MariieFBLM_


End file.
